World Summit Stranded
by tazatiger1995
Summary: This is when there is a world summit meeting and a freak blizzard wrecks the building where the nations are having their world summit. They find themselves trapped in. This is based a few weeks after HetaOni, i haven't finished Hetaoni so sorry if stuffup
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

World Summit Sleepover

Italy was on his way to the world summit meeting. It hadn't been too long ago since Italy and the rest his new comrades escaped from that cursed house. No longer would ha have to endure the many time loops and hideous monsters that had threatened him to endure his friends deaths over and over again. Italy breathed a sigh of relief that he could see the light of day with out the responsibility of protecting anyone. He hadn't known if he should go back to his old habits of running away from danger or should he become stronger to protect West and Kiku.

This concept had at first confused him but after some considerable thought he decided that he would go back to his old habits but train nonetheless in case he was called again for another situation in which he would have to give his all to protect his friends and loved one. This was another secret troubling him. He had seen West's weak side, West had seen Italy die and Italy had watched him go crazy with emotion. The first thing that Germany had done when he got out of the house was to hug Italy promise to protect him. Italy wasn't sure whether or not he could still face Germany.

Italy put on a brave face and opened the door to the World Summit Meeting and walked through and sat at his place by Germany and Japan. Italy risks a glance at Germany, and he is sitting up straight and business as usual but as Italy goes to turn around Germany catches his glance and blushes. Italy gives him a small wave. Germany smiles and waves back he seems to want to tell Italy something but the noise in the room was too much. Germany looks around at everyone conversing and he covers his ears and says something.

Italy looks around confused and yells, "Doitsu I can't hear you"

Germany shouts back "I, I, I Love you Italy! I realized how much I love you in that haunted house, do you love me?"

Germany takes his hands off of his ears and realizes the room is now deadly quiet.

"Oh shit" Germany mutters under his breath

Prussia suddenly starts laughing and rocks in his chair. America is just shocked and almost drops his burger. While some others were just muttering "what an idiot"

Then there was Russia "Become one with Mother Russia"

China groans "You don't ever waste a chance do you No way am I becoming one with you!"

After a while the room was silent

Italy is still staring at Germany and he clutches his heart, which is beating so rapidly that even Germany could hear it. Everyone was silent and was waiting for Italy to give Germany an answer.

At last Italy said "I love you too Doitsu and I want you to protect me once more"

"Everyone starts shouting for them to kiss. Prussia is definitely the loudest then comes France while Romano is third loudest but shouting insults at Germany while Spain struggles to make him sit down. Germany wanted to believe me he would definitely have done it except he wasn't sure if Italy wanted the same thing. He didn't have much more time to think about it because Italy had pressed his lips to Germany's and their kiss lasted for five seconds before it was over. Italy draws back into himself while Germany just blushes like crazy.

Prussia shouts "Way to go Italy snog him some more"

Austria suddenly yells, "Can everyone Shut-Up Please can we discuss what we came here to discuss."

America sighs, "Fine Austria, I suppose that's reasonable…"

Prussia butts in and says, "It's okay America, Austria's just jealous that I'm paying more attention to Germany and Italy. It's okay Austria I'll have some fun with you and your vital regions after this meeting"

"Please decease that vulgar way of speaking" Austria mutters looking away blushing almost as much as Germany.

America starts writing things up on the blackboard and when he's done he says "Okay back to the original meeting plan I have drawn a diagram to show who is currently allied with each other and perhaps some new changes in the future."

Everyone looked back at the blackboard to see what America had drawn and immediately they started protesting. It had America's name at the top and then followed up with England, Russia, China, Canada, France, Germany, and Japan as his support. Italy looked around the table as everyone spontaneously started face palming and then followed by throwing various items at America even Canada and his bear was thrown across the room at America.

"This is getting quite violent huh Kumajirou?"

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm your owner Canada"

Suddenly all the lights turned out and the room was plunged into darkness. The only source of light was Germany's emergency flashlight. He shone the torch around making sure everyone was all right.

"Is everyone alright?" Germany shouted no one replied

"Axis?" he asks "Is Axis alright?"

"Yes!" Italy and Japan shouted back

"Allies?"

"Yes!" they all replied in unison

"Nordics"

"Yes!"

"Prussia?"

"Yes!"

"Okay Prussia, Japan and I will go and inquire about the power outage", Germany shouts once again

They start to head to the door except for the fact that there is a heap of earth and offices piled up at the door! They then go and check the window but remember that they are in fact 6 stories up. They look up and they realize that in stead of 10 other stories there are now only 3 other stories on top of them. Outside it's storming and the rain is being blown everywhere. Germany steps away from the window and shuts it.

"Okay everyone it looks like we will be stuck here for a little while until someone gets us."

"Do you mean that we have to stay here."?

"How long do you think we'll be here."?

"What but I have other affairs to take care of?"

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Germany yelled again

"Yeah shut up and listen to my naïve brother!" Prussia added half laughing

"Okay does anyone have torches"

"Yes" shouted out America, England and Prussia

"Okay then guys set them up around the room, does anyone have the time?"

"Yes! It's 8:00", shouted America waving his hand around indicating his glow in the dark watch.

"Okay does anyone have food?" Italy shouted "I have pasta but if anyone has any other ingredients than that would be very helpful"

"Yeah I have some noodles and some other ingredients to help you, Aru" China shouts helpfully.

"Oh yeah after dinner is made we can play some games" Japan adds for an afterthought  
"Excellent idea Japan! I can finally make my own Ouija board and show you how to summon horror" America says excitedly

"No! You must never use an Ouija board so thoughtlessly you should have an expert with you"

"You're right England! Russia get over here so that if we summon something bad you can fight them off!" America counter attacks England.

"I meant someone who can show you the correct process of how to use it!" England shouts crossly "But Russia can join us since you suggested it"


	2. Chapter 2: Japan gets a little lonely

Italy glanced around the room. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves; at least more than he was. Italy couldn't help but wonder whether it was a coincidence that they were trapped in the offices just after they had escaped from that dreadful house. He shivered at the spinechilling memories. The tears he'd shed. The deaths of all of his friends were still fresh in his mind, the utter hopelessness of escaping. Now that they were out it had only been a week till now, the same sort of scenario was happening all over. Suddenly Italy was hoisted up from behind by Germany. Germany then proceeded to carry Italy over his shoulder to the mattresses. Then pinned Italy to the mattress.

"Italy!" Germany asks sternly

"Y ,y ,yes Germany" Italy stutters surprised

"Italy I know what you're thinking right now, and right now; right now is not like that time. The other time it was life or death and we were human. Right now we are all nations. We will definitely be gone by tomorrow, so please Italy try to enjoy yourself. Relax. I'll protect you" Germany cries turning his face away.

Germany's tears dripped onto Italy's face and trickled down to Italy's chin. Italy hugs Germany tightly.

"I'm so scared Germany I can't forget the times we spent trying to escape. All the times we failed. I failed. I died in there. You broke down in front of my eyes. How could I forget. It broke my heart. I learned so many things. I'm a different person now. I don't know if you've noticed or not, and I'm so scared that you won't love me anymore." Italy sobs onto Germany. Germany's eyes widened and lifted Italy's chin up and kissed him. 

"I'll always love you Italy, I loved you before and I loved you in the house and I love you now. Do you really think that I wouldn't have noticed that about you? Yes you learned many things, like how to tie shoelaces. You knew more in the house then we did but now. Now you're still taking the memories from the house to hard. You need to let go and accept that although you failed many times. You got us out in the end. So Italy don't ask me questions like whether I love you. You know what the answer is now and forever." Germany cried louder.

Italy was stunned, and relieved. He took Germany's hand and let out a soft Veeeeehhhhhhhhh. Germany laughed and ruffled Italy's hair smiling.

Prussia, France and Spain suddenly leapt out from behind a wall and tackled Germany and Italy. Prussia was laughing and teasing Germany. France was ruffling Italy's hair, and asking him how far he's gone with Germany. Spain was busy trying to keep Romano from shooting Germany.

America, England, China and Russia were just about to use the Ouija board to call a spirit to the office building. They had set everything up correctly according to England. They aura was tense though. America was sweating; China was leaning forward next to Russia who didn't seem to be at all affected by any aura except his own. England was loosening his collar and then gulped.

He moved his hand towards the tile and asked who is there. The tile moved to several letters spelling. 'You know me'.

England then asked how do you know me? The tile once again moved to a few letters, which then spelt. Wouldn't you like to know? England then asked the fatal question. Are you a good or bad spirit. There was an eerie silence. Then the tile moved slowly to some letters. Would you like to find out?

"Yes" England shouts "Show yourself"

Then suddenly a head started emerging from the floor. England's face went white as did everyone else's face. There emerging from the floor was Russia. When had he disappeared? No one remembered him actually participating in the game. He must have disappeared as soon as England had asked the first question.

Japan was cooking by him self he didn't usually mind this, but he for once wanted to be with someone who he could talk to while he cooked. As soon as this thought breached his mind Greece wandered up behind Japan.

"Nihon? Are you okay?" he asks softly placing his hand on his friend's shoulder

"Huh? Oh yes I'm okay"

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Er if you wouldn't mind then yes please" Japan sighs a sigh of relief.

Greece places his arm over Japan's shoulder and leans onto Japan's shoulder.

"Nihon do you like me?" he asks still leaning on his shoulder.

Japan was a little surprised at the question "Er… What do you mean Greece?"

"Do you like me?" He says again

"Well… yes I do you like you… Why are you asking me this question all of a sudden? Are you upset or something?" Japan asks

"I…I thought that you hated me, you haven't talked to me all day so…" Greece trails off leaving the impression that he wanted Japan to comfort him.

Japan didn't know what else to say. He looked at Greece's relaxed face leaning onto him. His soft cheek was so tender and perfect. Japan leaned in and kissed it. He then quickly brought his head up again blushing profusely. He continued with his cooking and was finished in no time. When he put servings one everyone's plate he turned around to Greece who was waiting for him next to his mattress and on the other side of Greece was Turkey, yelling words of abuse at Greece while Greece silently took it. Turkey suddenly looked up at Japan and tackle-glomped him. Turkey then hoisted Japan up like a baby and carried him over to Greece.

"Nihon you shouldn't be alone all the time always have either Greece or me by your side okay?" Turkey inquired worriedly.

Japan realized that Greece must have told Turkey that I was lonely. Japan started blushing some more. Turkey then precede to pull a feather out of his cap and started to tickle Japan with it. Japan tried to keep his face composed as always but failed and let himself go with laughter. Greece then grabbed Japan and held him while Turkey tickled his toes. At last they all collapsed from laughing too much and fell asleep on the spot together all holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3: That damn Prussia

Austria and Prussia come to a standstill at the collapsed rubble.

"Hungary are you alright?" Austria calls out.

"Yeah I'm okay but my back is killing me" She calls out.

"Hungary do you want us to come and get you out?" Prussia calls out.

"No it's too dangerous but I'm having trouble breathing", she says in between breaths. "But I think that someone will have to find a way around."

"Okay well I'm going to ignore you and do it my way" Prussia calls out starting to pull rubble away. "Come on Austria we have to get her out of there", Prussia says grabbing the man's ruff and pulling it out of the jacket.

"My word I was coming Prussia no need to be so rough" Austria huffs as he too starts to pull away rubble. Suddenly there is an opening. They can see Hungary. She's lying on the floor. Prussia and Austria run forward under the rubble.

"Don't! Prussia! Austria! The rubble might collapse again", Germany shouts but just as he says so the rubble falls on the other side of them creating a massive landslide. The other nations flee to get away from the loose rocks. "Hungary? Prussia? Austria?" Italy calls out tears welling up

"Yeah I'm okay",

"Aye I am perfectly fine"

"Yo I'm here too"

Germany and Italy sigh a sigh of relief. They were okay for now.

Prussia crawls over to where Austria and Hungary have already bunched together

"You idiots I told you not to come for me and now look what you've done. It's all your fault Prussia!" Hungary shouts whacking them both on the head.

"But thank you" she sighs smiling "it's better to be together with someone" she hugs both of them and they hug her back.

"Are we supposed to confess to each other now?" Prussia suddenly says.

"How do you mean?"

"Well you know in movies when people are trapped with each other they spill their darkest and dirtiest secrets." Prussia says rubbing his hands together grinning madly.

"Nuh uh! No way am I confessing to that sick scumbag", Hungary growls

"Fine just testing you" he sighs and dusts his hands off. "West had better hurry up and get us out of here."

"Yes but then again it will most likely take some time so we had better settle down." Austria says calmly. "I would like to have some tea right about now but considering the circumstances it would be rather off putting would it not?" Austria adds looking around.

Hungary laughs and huddles in the triangle they had started to form.

"So what do you propose we do?" Austria sighs at last. "West will be here but we can't expect him to be as punctual as I am"

"Oh is Roderich getting cold feet?" Prussia snickers.

"Don't address him as Roderich!" Hungary shouts angrily and raises her arm to hit Prussia.

"Elizabeth it's quite alright, I think we're all close enough to refer to each other by our names: our human names, even Gilbert's name"

"Thanks Roddy"

"Don't call me that vulgar name"

"Fine Rodersnitch"

"SHUT UP MORON!" Hungary shouts at him holding her frying pan above his head.

"Woah Woah! What the hell... a frying pan? Bring it on girly"

"You're just saying that because you only recently remembered I was a girl idiot"

"Actually I've known it for quite some time it's just that when I pretend you're a guy it's more fun and you're nicer to me" he says softly under his breath but just loud enough for both nations to hear.

"Oh" she mutters and there is a long silence as Prussia's words echo around the group. Finally they hear a noise of rubble being moved and Germany's face appears through a hole in the mound of plaster and rubble.

"Okay come out slowly don't rush take your time…Gilbert" Germany says sternly as always.

"Thank you for getting us out" she says quickly and leaps through the rubble hole. Austria sighs and steps out behind him slowly. Last is Prussia who is about to step out when suddenly the rubble crumbles and traps him. A piece of plaster is on top of his chest holding him down. His eyes shut and blood trickles down from his forehead down his face.

"NO! GILBERT!" Hungary screams and runs to his side. She leans in close to his ear and whispers. "Gilbert I'm sorry, I acted like a girl because I thought that you'd like me more that way, I didn't know I'm sorry. I love you Gilbert" she whispers her lips trembling. Germany comes behind Hungary and moves her to the side. He lifts the plaster off his chest and clears the glass. He put his ear to his chest and hears a strong heartbeat but he's not breathing. Germany slowly moves his face towards Prussia's face and is about to start to perform CPR when Prussia kicks Germany's dick and he falls back and almost falls on top of Italy. Italy catches him and slowly lowers him to the ground wondering what hit the German. Prussia opens one eyelid and motions for Hungary to come over. She groans and rushes to his side.

"Gilbert?" she says but is interrupted before she can say anything else as Prussia pulls her into a kiss. He holds her firmly to his body and kisses her.

"Love you to Lizzy" he laughs as he lets go of her. She growls and hits him over the head with her frying pan. His eyes shit again and then Austria who missed the action rushed over and put his ear to his chest and then slowly moved his mouth to Prussia's mouth and Prussia suddenly grabbed Roderich's hair and kissed him hard. Austria tried to pull back but Prussia's hands held him firmly. Finally he lets him go and Austria pulls back disgustedly and wipes his lips.

"YOU F****ING BASTARD!" Hungary shouts and chases Prussia out of the corner and runs around in circles trying to catch up with him.

"Doitsu? What is CPR?" Italy suddenly asks enthusiastically.

Germany blushes three shades of red and mutters. "When someone can't breathe you press their chests 30 presses and then deliver 2 breaths."

"Doitsu can you give me CPR?" Italy says with his usual smile and enthusiasm completely ignoring Germany's major nose bleed.

It had been a long day and after everyone had settled down they all enjoyed each other's presence. Italy snuggles in close to Germany.

"Doitsu"

"Yes Italy?"

"It came true, they remembered."

"Remembered what Italy"

"Our promise to all sleep together once we all got out of the house"

"Yes they did" Germany whispers and kisses Italy's forehead as he fell into a deep comforted sleep.


End file.
